Erebus (Gameknight999)
Erebus is a major antagonist in the Gameknight999 series. He first appeared as the main antagonist of the original Gameknight999 series, then the secondary antagonist of The Birth of Herobrine series. He is an Enderman king created by Herobrine. Biography ''Gameknight999 Trilogy'' ''Invasion of the Overworld'' Erebus first appears in the first book. Gameknight encounters him while defending the village from the monster and griefer attacks. Later, Erebus leads an army of monsters to attack the village again. Gameknight recruits his friend Shawny to help set up defenses against Erebus' army. Gameknight, Shawny, and the NPCs win the battle, but Erebus escapes. Later, Gameknight, Crafter, Shawny, and a gathering of users set a trap to kill Erebus and his monster army. In the battle, Gameknight manages to kill Erebus. ''Battle for the Nether'' In the second book, it is revealed that, prior to his death, Erebus gained enough XP to allow him to move up to the next server. Erebus assembles a new army and joins forces with Malcoda to reach the Source and escape into the physical world. Erebus reluctantly becomes Malacoda's second-in-command. During the final battle, Erebus, Malacoda, and their monster army create a portal that leads them to the Source, then use the portal to go to the server at the top of the server plane. ''Confronting the Dragon'' In the third book, Erebus and Malacoda lead their monster army across the server, toward the Source. They discover the Shadow-Crafters, NPCs of darkness who have the power to enhance the monsters of Minecraft. The leader of the Shadow-Crafters is Herobrine. After Gameknight and his NPC army find the two keys to the Source and rescue Hunter, who had been captured and held hostage by the monsters, Erebus and Malacoda lead their monster army into the End to find the portal to the Source. Unbeknownst to Malacoda, Erebus and some of his Endermen had hatched a plan to kill Malacoda. Erebus and his Enderman servants push Malacoda down into the Void, killing him. Erebus takes full command of the monsters. At the Source, Erebus and his army confront Gameknight and the army of NPCs, users, golems, and wolves. During the battle, Gameknight enters the Dream-World to battle Erebus there. Gameknight gets the upper hand in his fight with Erebus, giving a speech about how Erebus is a worthless, cowardly bully. Gameknight gives a signal, and Hunter and Stitcher dump buckets of water onto Erebus. This kills him, as Endermen are vulnerable to water. ''The Birth of Herobrine Trilogy'' Erebus returns as the secondary antagonist of The Birth of Herobrine series, as this series is about Gameknight going back in time to before all of his previous battles. ''Attack of the Shadow-Crafters'' At the start of the second book, Herobrine is dissatisfied with Vo-Lok's death at the hands of Gameknight999. So Herobrine creates Erebus and the rest of the Endermen to be his new, most powerful creations. Erebus, along with Oxus and Shaikulud, assists Herobrine and his Shadow-Crafters in leading The Great Zombie Invasion. ''Herobrine's War'' In the third book, Erebus is joined by Malacoda. They, along with Herobrine, continue to wage war against the NPCs. The war culminates in the Nether, where Gameknight and the NPCs gain the upper hand in the battle. However, Notch comes in and breaks up the fighting. Notch banishes all the Endermen, including Erebus, to the End. Trivia *Even after his death, Erebus continues to haunt Gameknight's nightmares. In fact, Herobrine creates Feyd, the second Enderman king, to resemble Erebus and remind Gameknight of him. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Revived Category:Thought-Forms Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Evil from the Past Category:Legacy Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Enforcer